Finding Nemo
by BrittanaKink
Summary: GKM FILL Brittany is at Santana's house (or vice versa) and they talk about what they enjoy the most when they have sex. Santana loves to go down on Brittany, it's always been one of her favourite activities because she loves how hot Brittany sounds and how nice she tastes.


**To the guest reviewer who wanted a lemony one shot of Brit and San before they go to lesbos, you are going to have to message me about it because I don't know what kinks you want in the fic. **

**This is a GKM fill. Idk how to comment and tell the people that I filled it so if someone could tell me how that would be great.**

** . ?thread=19778556#t19778556 **

**Brittany is at Santana's house (or vice versa) and they talk about what they enjoy the most when they have sex. Santana loves to go down on Brittany, it's always been one of her favourite activities because she loves how hot Brittany sounds and how nice she tastes. **

**Brittany says she loves to fuck Santana with her fingers because its like a dance for her fingers/arm. **

**Both agree that they think this is the best sex they have so they start to make out and let the magic happen. **

**Bonus if one is really noisy and the other doesn't even try to keep her quiet.**

Brittany and Santana were sitting on Brittany's couch watching Finding Nemo for the umpteenth time. Brittany's parents were gone, and when Brittany called her to come over, she honestly thought she was going to be getting some.

"Britt, why don't we do something else?" Santana pleaded, turning to face Brittany.

"Sanny be quiet, Dory is about to get stung by the jelly fish."

Santana rolled her eyes. She wasn't necessarily annoyed with Brittany, she was just sexually frustrated and her girlfriend was ignoring her. "How many times have you seen this movie?"

Brittany failed to reply. She was too busy watching the movie. Sighing, Santana got up and turned the TV off. Brittany pouted, but the pout was erased from her lips when she saw the look in Santana's eyes.

"I came to gets my mack on," Santana smiled at her devilishly. "So tell me, what do you like the most about when we have sex?"

Brittany gulped, audibly. "I-I love to fuck you with my fingers." She cursed herself for stuttering. "They are so long and slender, and they hit you in just the right spots. I especially love when I sneak in a second finger, before curling them hard. Just so I can see the look in your eyes before you come apart." She saw the need and desire in Santana's eyes and was very happy with herself. She made her that turned on.

Brittany licked her lips. "What do you love most about our sex?"

Santana sauntered over to Brittany and straddled her. "Well, I just love to go down on you. You taste amazing. And don't even get me started on the sounds you make. It's like music to my ears."

Santana leaned in to kiss her, but she was stopped. "How is it like music?"

The Latina leaned into Brittany's ear and whispered huskily, "I play you like an instrument. When I gently flick your clit with my tongue, you make soft pants that drive me wild. Or when I push into your entrance and you scream out my name. But my favorite noise, by far, is when I wrap my plump and luscious lips around your clit and suck. The long and loud moan that runs off your lips gets me so hot." Santana nibbled on her ear before kissing down her jaw line.

Brittany moaned. She didn't think she had ever been this turned on before. "Fuck Nemo," she said, grabbing Santana and pulling her in for a hot make out session. Their tongues battled for dominance, Brittany failing to keep control.

Brittany ran her hands down Santana's body, not stopping until she reached her warm center. Even through clothes, Brittany could feel how ready she was. She broke the kiss. "You're so hot and ready for me, and I have barely even touched you."

Santana giggled sexily. "You always make me hot and ready."

Brittany let out a noise that was supposed to be a moan, and unbuttoned Santana's pants. Santana helped her as she tugged them down. "Lets just get these off. These too." Brittany pulled on her thong, whining because they were in the way.

"I'll get them." Santana pulled her panties off, revealing a shaved patch of skin.

"God you are so hot." Brittany ran one finger through her wetness, collecting as much as she could, before bringing it to her lips and licking it off. "Mhhhm, you taste so good. But I don't want to eat you, I want to fuck you with my long and slender fingers."

Brittany thrust one finger into Santana without warning. Santana let out a long moan, arching her back. "Please, I need more." Brittany ignored her pleas, slowly pushing in and out of her girlfriend. Both Brittany and Santana knew it wasn't enough to get her off.

Extracting her finger, Brittany moved upwards to draw tight circles on her clit. "Mhm Britt, don't stop please." Even this wasn't enough to get her off, it did bring her closer to the edge though.

Santana could feel the coiling in her abdomen, and Brittany stopped making circles. She pushed two fingers into her entrance and curled them hard. She fucked Santana fast, loving the noises coming from her girls mouth. Brittany curled her fingers one more time and watched as Santana's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She could feel her inner walls clamp down on her fingers, trying to pull them in further.

"That was amazing." Santana sighed, still coming down from her high. "Give me a few seconds." Brittany smiled and pulled out her fingers, she loved when Santana had to rest after they had sex, it meant that she did it right.

"Lay back," Santana said, seductively. "I'm going to eat your pussy so good." Brittany was already a writhing, moaning mess below her.

"Please." Santana peppered kisses down her stomach.

"Don't worry, I won't tease you." Santana pulled Brittany's sweat pants off, and leaned down to kiss the damp fabric of her panties.

"You said you wouldn't tease me," Brittany moaned.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." The Latina smiled, pulling on the barrier between her and Brittany's most sensitive spot.

Brittany lifted off the couch, trying to help remove the ruined fabric.

As soon as they were gone, Santana dove in, finding a strong rhythm. She didn't want to build Brittany up too fast. Brittany arched up, pushing her wet sex further into Santana's mouth. "Oh my God," she moaned. "Please don't stop."

"Never," Santana said against Brittany. She might not of been able to hear her, but she sure as hell felt her. The added vibrations sent tingles up her spine.

The Latina licked a trail from Brittany's entrance up to her clit, tracing circles around the bud after she reached it. Brittany's moans got louder, louder than they had ever been.

"Fuck me Santana. Please, fuck me with that talented tongue of yours. Wrap your plump lips around me and suck hard. I'm begging you, please."

Santana lifted Brittany's legs up over her shoulder and clamped her mouth over her clit. She sucked and nipped at the stiff bud, the slurping sounds just sent Brittany closer to the edge.

Brittany was becoming extremely loud, and Santana didn't even care about the neighbors hearing. The high pitched whines coming out of her girlfriends mouth were the best thing she had ever heard.

Santana knew Brittany was close, so she pushed her tongue into Brittany's tight entrance. She licked at her most sensitive spot, sending her over the edge with a loud scream.

After Brittany's muscles let go of her tongue, she brought it out to gently lap at her clit. "N- no, no more. Too sensitive." Santana smiled and crawled up Brittany's body to give her a kiss.

Brittany could taste herself on Santana's tongue and she would be lying if she said it didn't turn her on. But she was way too tired to do anything else but lay there.

"We can watch Nemo now if you want." Santana said, giggling.

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming." Brittany sang as Santana got up to turn the TV on.

"You're adorable," the brunette smiled.


End file.
